Slosh-O-Matic
.]] The Slosh-O-Matic is an item dispenser which appears in every level of Viscera Cleanup Detail, including the Office. The Slosh-O-Matic appears as a large dark-blue machine with a rounded top and two rounded doors on either of its sides, each with a small platform. In every level, a small cable can be seen from the bottom of the device leading into a wall. Usage The Slosh-O-Matic is usually the only source of clean water within a level, and thus is the only way to clean the player's mop. (Three exceptions are the fresh water found in toilets in Evil Science and Revolutionary Robotics, and the fountain in Shadow Warrior.) When activated with the primary trigger (left-click by default), the Slosh-O-Matic will dispense one bucket of water at a time. Occasionally it will instead dispense miscellaneous human body parts that must be cleaned up. In Santa's Rampage, the Slosh-O-Matic will occasionally dispense lit TNT. Like the What A Load Disposal Bins machine, the side of the machine which outputs a bucket is determined by the side of the machine the player is nearest to when operated. When the Slosh-O-Matic is activated, there is a very short waiting time for the bucket to be dispensed. However, if the machine is going to drop a body part (or TNT) instead of a bucket, it will make a grinding sound that is different than the normal sound, and the waiting time between when the machine is activated and when the object is deposited will be increased. This allows the player to 'catch' the body part as it exits the machine, rather than simply have it fall to the floor and make several bloody splats. The water in the bucket will eventually become dirty after several uses, and can be destroyed in the incinerator. If a dirty bucket is knocked over, it will spill its contents over its immediate vicinity, leaving a large mess behind (the size, colour, and amount of which depends on how dirty the bucket was). If the player is to place a body part, human or alien, into a clean bucket, it will progressively but quickly become more dirty if the object is not removed. However, players may use full buckets to carry non-organic items such as bullet shells or other trash, although this can be a challenge to clean one's mop while not spilling the bucket's contents. However, empty buckets may also hold small items just as well. Advertisement A vendor has a small chance of giving an advertisement for the several machines and objects, including the Slosh-O-Matic, similarly to when the Slosh-O-Matic is to dispense human remains. Reading the advertisement, it is revealed that the company manufacturing the Slosh-O-Matic is known as Crudson's Automation, and that the Slosh-O-Matic was to cost 339.99 Vaders (probably a form of currency in Viscera Cleanup Detail) among other information. The advertisement reads as follows: "Crudson's Automation Slosh-O-Matic Affordable, Automated, Ambivalent When it comes to affordable bucket supply automation, there can only be one choice! The Slosh-O-Matic now comes with a truly whopping %20 less unforeseen consequences and accidental assimilation! Now available at a record *339.99 Vaders!" Trivia *In the early days of the game's development, RuneStorm considered adding a place to empty soiled water buckets and refill them with clean water. The idea was scrapped, in favor of the Slosh-o-matic dispensing buckets already filled with clean water.Developer Trivia on Steam References Category:Level Mechanics